Shadow Child
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: Edward is descending deeper into the shadows; soon no human will be safe from his standards of perfection. It will take a child's innocence and love to lead him back into the light. [Companion story to "Hobo Trail"]
1. Vigilante

**Disclaimer:** While the attempt has been made to be medically accurate, some artistic license has been taken, and statements made by Dr Evans are not to be regarded as authoritative.

Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Stephenie Meyer; all original characters and story © 2016 FemaleChauvinist.

 _Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

 **A/N: This is a companion to my story "Hobo Trail." It is not absolutely necessary to read that one first, but if you don't, you may feel as if I skipped something when you reach the end of this one. Barbie**

 **Chapter One: Vigilante**

 _1930s_

 **Edward**

I crouched on the rooftop, listening to the thoughts of my latest target.

I was hunting in a city other than St Paul; I hadn't wanted to be in range of Carlisle and Esme's accusing thoughts; to have Carlisle come across evidence of my kills. I had lost track of the number of cities I had hunted in since leaving Carlisle and Esme; they were all alike to me.

I thought of myself as a kind of roving dark angel, leaving each city a little safer than I had found it. I was doing mankind a service…I was.

But always in the hours after a kill, Carlisle's golden eyes appeared in my mind, accusing me; I hated the sight of my own red-eyed reflection.

Of course, Carlisle had set an impossible standard, and should never have expected anyone else to live up to it. Even the night he bit Esme, his eyes proved he hadn't swallowed more than absolutely necessary. I think something had snapped for me then. He was a paragon, an aberration; there was something that set him apart, and he was foolishly deluded to think it was a choice any of us could make. I hoped for his sake Esme would prove strong enough, but I had had enough.

I forced my attention back to my victim's thoughts; listening to such corrupt minds banished Carlisle's accusing eyes for a while. If he could hear the depth of human depravity the way I could, surely even he would agree the world was well rid of such scum.

The man had stumbled home drunk, his mind full of his latest "conquest"; he little knew he was writing his own death sentence.

In the beginning, I had killed only murderers and rapists…a life for a life. But then I had started anticipating, taking those who _planned_ to commit murder or rape. After all, wasn't it more noble to save innocent lives than to merely avenge them?

Now I had added abusers to my list of those deemed worthy of death; who knew when they might take it too far and kill their victims?

My current quarry lay sleeping now, passed out drunk in his bed. It would be easy to slip in and take him now, without him even realizing what was happening…but such a death would be too easy. I liked my victims to see what was coming, to know they had brought this end on themselves by their sins. So I would wait here until morning, wait until he was awake and sober and his death would be justice and not merely satisfaction of my burning thirst.

But on this night, my justice was stolen from me. In the dark hour just before dawn, the man's heart gave out and he died without my touching him.

As I realized he was dead, I snarled angrily at being denied my due. He had committed crimes no human was aware of; the relatively peaceful death from alcohol poisoning was too good for him. He had been _mine_ ; mine by rights. I hissed a string of profanity, feeling even God had had no right to deny me my justice.

And then as the sun rose, I heard the first waking thoughts of the other occupant of the house.

I had known she was there, of course; the man's eight-year-old niece. Thirsty as I was, she would never have been in any danger; my control was sufficient to leave alone those I did not deem worthy of my particular brand of justice. Little Shady was an innocent; and, anyway, I had never considered condemning to death even the basest bully of a child.

Shady didn't think it odd at first that her uncle was still asleep; it was no unusual thing for him to rise late after a night of drunken revelry. But finally she grew concerned and went to see if he was awake.

Even from the doorway, she sensed something wrong, and hesitated. "Uncle Benny? Uncle Benny!" Running to the bed, she shook him violently, already knowing the truth with a wisdom beyond her years.

Then as her efforts to wake him failed, she flung herself on him, sobbing violently. I watched amazed as memories played through her mind, memories of a man completely different than the one I had sentenced to death.

Suddenly, I knew I would forever be grateful that I had not been the one to take him from her. What had ever made me think I had the right to play judge and jury; to determine when a man's misdeeds so outweighed his good that he was worthy of death? Had I continued down that path, I soon would have found no human innocent enough to live.

 **Next chapter next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	2. Responsibility

**Chapter Two: Responsibility**

I should have moved on; found some killer so depraved that no one could deny my right to his blood. But something held me where I was, unable to stop listening to Shady's grief.

The sun had risen, exposing me if anyone had bothered to look high enough to see, when a man came up the sidewalk to the little shack. He pounded on the door, and Shady took a moment to wipe her face before hesitantly going to answer it.

"I'm here fer the rent, kid," the man growled.

Shady shook her head wordlessly, and the man slapped her across the face. "No stallin'!"

I growled, a piece of the brick I clutched crumbling away as I barely restrained myself from jumping down and taking him.

"I ain't got it!"

"Well, where's that uncle'a yers?"

Shady sniffled. "He-he's dead. In there."

" _What_?" The uncouth man pushed past Shady to see the body of her uncle for himself. When he returned, he grabbed Shady by the arm, dragging her toward the door. She screamed, and I snarled.

"Hush up! If you ain't got the money fer the rent, kid, I'm throwin' ya out." He shoved her roughly away, and she stumbled and fell. He paused to lock the door of the shack, then walked away, his only regret that he hadn't obtained the rent money, and would now have to pay someone to remove the body.

I snarled softly again. If I hadn't just determined that I had no right to play executioner, his life would be forfeit. But perhaps he, too, had someone who would mourn his death.

Shady lay where she had fallen, quietly sobbing as she wondered what was going to happen to her. She remembered her mother telling her of an uncle who lived in a small town near St Paul, but she had no idea how to get there.

Well, it was none of my concern; _I_ hadn't caused her dilemma by killing her uncle.

But I felt as if I had; only a strange twist of fate had prevented it. Somehow, that seemed to make me responsible for her welfare.

So I left the city to hunt. I felt uncomfortable leaving Shady unguarded, but I wasn't safe to be in the company of humans.

Deer blood tasted bland and flat after a steady diet of human blood. I wished I could have found a bear, but I didn't want to range too far. Sating myself as best I could, I ran back to the city and leapt to the rooftops.

I made my way easily from building to building until I reached the one where I kept my few belongings. From the hole behind a loose brick, too high for anyone but a vampire to find, I withdrew a thick wad of cash and divided it between several pockets. Some I had brought with me when I left, some I had taken from my prey, intending to get it to their families or their victims' families if I could.

The only other item I needed now was a pair of dark glasses, which I slipped on to hide the red tinge that I knew must still be prevalent in my eyes.

Then I returned to the place where I had left Shady, and cursed softly when I discovered she was gone. I couldn't track her scent from two or three stories up, and I wasn't familiar enough with her thoughts to pick them out from hundreds of others unless they were fairly close to me. I would have to wait until twilight to find her, and hope nothing befell her in the meantime.

I found myself wondering again why I cared. How had almost killing her uncle — and I hadn't even done it — made me feel as if I was responsible for her safety?

 **Next chapter next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	3. Guardian

**Chapter Three: Guardian**

At last the shadows lengthened enough for me to make my way along at street level if I was careful, and I dropped soundlessly into a filthy alley at the back of the building.

I moved back to the front of the shack where I had last seen Shady and inhaled slowly.

I didn't really know her scent; I tried not to pay attention to the scents of people I wasn't actively hunting. But hers wouldn't be one of the ones tainted with alcohol… By process of elimination, I at last thought I had picked it out. Moving cautiously, I began following her aimless path. I had to be careful, both to appear normal to the humans and not to let my hunting instincts take over.

It was surprisingly hard to find one small child among the hundreds of people in the city slums. The last light was starting to fade out of the sky when I finally located her. She was curled miserably in a doorway, thinking about how cold and hungry and tired she was.

I hesitated for a moment; now that I had found her, I wasn't sure how to proceed. Would Shady be frightened of a stranger? Well she should be, but I was hoping to avoid scaring her.

I stepped as heavily as I could as I approached, but she didn't look up until I spoke her name. "Shady?"

With a whimper, she pressed further back into the doorway. "Who-who are you?"

I dropped to crouch at her level. "My name is Edward. I…knew your uncle, and he asked me to look out for you."

She looked at me, not believing me. But then, with an apathy that was heartbreaking in one so young, she decided she didn't care if I _did_ intend to hurt her. Standing slowly, she came toward me.

A shiver ran over her, and I quickly shrugged out of my jacket and wrapped it around her. "Here, Shady." Her clothes were woefully inadequate for this cool weather, I noted, especially since she had been outside all day.

"Are you hungry, Shady?" I asked.

She nodded, her stomach growling confirmation. I doubted she had had more than scraps since yesterday; maybe not even that.

"Then come on." Standing, I rested a hand on her shoulder to guide her through the city. My jacket was huge on her, the hem dragging on the pavement as she walked.

I led her to an all-night diner, and hearing her unspoken wish, ushered her to the tall stools at the counter. She studied the menu intently, hiding the fact that she couldn't read.

"How does soup sound?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded eagerly, and I ordered her soup, sandwich, and a cup of hot cocoa. That was hot and filling, but not too heavy for someone who hadn't eaten all day. I ordered a cup of coffee for myself, pretending to sip the bitter liquid.

Shady had to take my jacket off to eat; the sleeves were too hopelessly long on her to even try rolling up.

She ate every bite of her meal, even sopping up the last drops of soup with the crust of her bread.

"Do you want a piece of pie?" I asked her; the menu advertised several flavors.

She nodded eagerly, her eyes sparkling.

"Apple, cherry, or pumpkin?"

"Apple, please."

I ordered her a slice of warm apple pie and another cup of cocoa, then sat watching as she ate it. She was yawning as she finished, and I smiled slightly as I paid the bill and wrapped my jacket around her again.

She stumbled slightly as I helped her from the stool, and thought longingly of my arms. Well…what harm could it do? Bending, I picked her up, and she nestled against me with a sleepy sigh.

Her trust amazed me. Here I was, a red-eyed killer, and a little girl counts on me to keep her safe. Holding my breath to avoid the temptation of her scent, I determined to do all in my power to be worthy of her trust.

 **Next chapter next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	4. Through the Night

**Chapter Four: Through the Night**

I planned to take Shady to spend the night at a hotel, but first I stopped at a drugstore; she had been coughing all evening, and I was sure Carlisle would say she should have something for it. I set her down as I entered the store, and she stayed close by my side as I read the labels on the bottles of cough syrup. I couldn't really see much difference between them, and finally chose the one that claimed to have a pleasant flavor.

After purchasing the medicine, I led Shady back outside. It had been fully dark for some time now, and she whimpered softly, fears of being separated from me and getting lost running through her mind. Already she had forgotten her first fears that I might not be who I claimed; now I was the only person in the city that she knew, except for a few of her uncle's friends of whom she was afraid.

Once more I picked her up, wondering at my paternal feelings. At first she had merely been a duty; nearly orphaned at my hand, and so my responsibility to see to her relatives. But now I found myself _wanting_ to comfort and protect her, to be worthy of the trust she placed in me.

I asked for one room with two beds, and signed the register with a false name; I had killed too many in this city to want anyone to be able to trace my presence here, even if the chances of them connecting me with the deaths and disappearances were next to nothing.

I set Shady on one of the beds and unscrewed the top of the cough syrup. It smelled more like alcohol than anything else, and I wondered for a moment about the wisdom of giving it to a child of her age. But I poured the dose and held it out. "Here, Shady; you need to take this for that cough."

She swallowed it obediently, only her thoughts and wrinkled nose giving away that the taste wasn't as pleasant as the bottle claimed.

"Good girl," I told her with a smile. "Now, what about a hot bath before bed?" She was still feeling slightly chilled; I blamed it on carrying her so close to my cold body and didn't think to check her temperature to see if she was getting feverish.

"All right," she agreed, coughing again; I hoped the medicine would start working soon.

"I'll get it ready for you," I told her.

I drew the hot water and laid out a towel for her, then went to tell her it was ready. "Call me if you need anything."

She grinned saucily. "I'm lots big enough to take a bath by myself!"

I couldn't help smiling. "Well, go on before the water gets cold."

I tried not to eavesdrop on her too much; she was old enough to deserve privacy. But I kept half a mental ear open for any sign she might be in trouble; human life could be such a fragile thing, and I had committed myself now to seeing her safely to her uncle. More than that; something in me had actually begun to care for the child.

She came out within half an hour, dressed again in the only clothes she owned. I growled under my breath, angry at the landlord for not giving Shady even time to gather her few belongings. Would it be so wrong to hunt him down while Shady slept? Surely cruelly turning an innocent, helpless child into the streets was enough to mark a man for death…

Shady hesitated slightly, and I forced a smile before I could scare her. "Come get in bed before you get chilled," I told her, turning back the blankets and fluffing the pillow.

She climbed into the bed and curled up on the mattress. "Tuck me in, Mr Edward," she begged.

I pulled the blankets up, and as I was tucking them firmly around her, she caught at my wrist. "Mr Edward, please…you won't leave me?" I saw in her mind that her uncle had often left for a night of drinking and gambling, leaving her alone and scared in a dark, mysteriously noisy house.

"No," I promised softly, "I won't leave you; I'll be right here all night. Now go to sleep." What would she think, I wondered, if she knew she had just gained that landlord another night of life? Somehow, despite how he had treated her, I thought she would be glad.

She sighed contentedly, trusting my word completely. "Good night, Mr Edward."

"Good night, Shady." She felt warm, but she had just had a hot bath and I thought nothing of it.

I turned out the light and tossed back the covers on the other bed to lie down; children could be surprisingly observant at the most inconvenient times, and I didn't want her asking why my bed didn't look slept in.

The cough medicine seemed to be working, and maybe the steam from her bath had helped, too, but her breathing still sounded heavy enough to make me grow concerned.

Suddenly I wondered if the single blanket on the bed was really enough for a human, especially when she wasn't feeling well. Getting up, I silently folded back my bedspread and removed the blanket, then spread it under Shady's bedspread. With both bedspreads back in place, she wouldn't notice a difference, but hopefully it would make her more comfortable.

Lying back on the bed, I let my thoughts carry me where they willed, down dark and dangerous paths as I considered the red-eyed monster I had truly become. But like an angel of light, thoughts of Shady kept intruding to guide me to more hopeful ruminations.

 **oOo**

After about an hour, Shady began moaning and tossing restlessly. I tensed and let her thoughts fill my mind. She was dreaming; she had found her uncle's body again, but this time he was coming back to life like one of the voodoo ghost stories her mother used to tell her. The stories had always scared her more than she let on, and now in her dream she screamed.

I was out of bed in a moment and gently shaking her shoulder. "Shady. Shady, wake up, honey."

She woke with a gasp, staring wide-eyed into the darkness. She couldn't place where she was, and my hand on her shoulder scared her; she screamed again.

"Shh, Shady, it's just Mr Edward," I soothed, smiling slightly as I thought how right her first reaction was. She _should_ fear me.

"M-Mr Edward?" she asked through teeth that chattered with fear despite the warmth of her skin that I could feel through her thin dress. But I wasn't as adept as Carlisle at judging temperature by touch, and I attributed it to the warm bed and the effects of the dream.

"Yes, Shady. Are you all right?"

"I was dreaming — it was horrible!"

"Shh; you're safe now," I soothed, sitting on the side of the bed.

"He was a ghost — he was coming to get me!"

"I won't let any ghosts get you, Shady," I promised. "Now just calm down."

She rolled over and grabbed my hand, clinging to it tightly. "It's dark," she whimpered.

"Close your eyes, and you won't notice. That's right…go back to sleep." I began humming one of my nameless compositions, a piece I had been working on when I left. I hadn't thought of it during all my time as a vigilante…a killer…but now it came effortlessly to my memory. It was a lullaby; though I hadn't told Esme yet, I had meant it to be dedicated to her lost baby.

The gentle, soothing melody soon calmed Shady's fears, and as she drifted into dreamless sleep, her grip on my hand relaxed.

I paid more attention to her thoughts after that, deciding to wake her if there was even the slightest hint that her dream was going to turn scary.

But what woke her next was a spell of hard coughing, and I hurried to help her sit up and rub her back. She sounded more congested now, the cough deeper in her chest.

I poured a little water from the pitcher on the stand and held it for her to sip. Then I measured out another dose of cough syrup, and Shady obediently swallowed it. I fluffed up her pillow for her, and she lay back against it with a tired sigh.

"Hum again, Mr Edward," she murmured.

I smiled slightly and did as requested, making up the melody as I went this time. Once more, Shady drifted to sleep on the soft strains of the lullaby.

 **Next chapter next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	5. Railroad Journey

**Chapter Five: Railroad Journey**

When Shady got up the next morning, I gave her another dose of cough syrup before seeing that she ate a hot, filling breakfast at the hotel restaurant. I was pleased to see that her cough didn't seem to be affecting her appetite any. I once again pretended to sip a cup of coffee and picked a plate of toast to bits, slipping pieces onto Shady's plate when I could get away with it.

When she had finished eating, I checked out of the hotel and wrapped Shady in my jacket again before taking her outside. The day was cold and blustery; though I welcomed the cloud cover, I wished for Shady's sake that it was a bit warmer.

Obviously, the first order of business this morning was getting her some appropriate clothing. I had asked the hotel clerk the location of a store that sold ready-made children's wear, and was soon ushering Shady inside.

Her eyes sparkled at the array of styles and colors, though she didn't expect to get any but the plainest garments.

I picked up the dress she was admiring most and measured the size with my eye. "What do you think of this, Shady?"

"Ooo — Mr Edward!" she gasped.

I bought her that dress and one other, a nightgown, some stockings and underthings, a pair of sturdy shoes, and a warm coat with a knit cap and mittens. I purchased a straw satchel to hold the clothes she wasn't currently wearing, and at the last minute added a comb, thinking I might try my hand at fixing her hair.

I had her change in the store restroom, and left her old clothes with the clerk to be disposed of. I pulled my jacket back on, not caring that the hem had grown somewhat dirty from dragging on the ground when Shady wore it.

Taking her mittened hand, I led the way to the train station. I soon found that there was no direct route to the small town where Shady's uncle lived, so I purchased a ticket for St Paul with the intent of buying another ticket there.

St Paul. The fates were driving me back, whether I would or not. But nothing could make me face Carlisle again…see his hurt and disappointment…and even anger. I had seldom seen him lose his temper, or even heard anger in his thoughts. But I had no doubt that he would be angry with me for forsaking his noble path… probably he hated me and would willingly take my life if he ever saw me again.

And why shouldn't he? Was it any different than what I had done? Life for life…killing the killer. Yes; truly I deserved death at Carlisle's hand. But coward that I was, I couldn't make myself go back and face him.

The thoughts passed through my mind in the instant before I took the tickets from the man's hand, thanking him a little brusquely.

Our train wasn't due in for another half hour, so I led Shady toward the waiting room. As I neared the door, a uniformed guard stopped me. "The colored waiting room is over there, sir."

My jaw tightened slightly as I glanced down at Shady's dark face, but I led her in the direction he pointed without speaking.

Again a guard stopped me at the door. "The white waiting room is that way, sir."

Shady clutched at my hand, afraid I was going to leave her by herself in the "colored" waiting room.

I growled low in my throat. "You may be able to relegate Shady to the 'colored' waiting room, but I'm a white man and I'll wait where I please." It made me sick to take advantage of my supposed white superiority in Shady's hearing, but it wasn't wise to scare him too badly, and I was in no mood to charm him into bending the rules.

Fortunately, the room was nearly empty. One woman sat nursing her baby, and glanced up as I sat with Shady in my lap. Her thoughts were resentful of me for breaking the segregation barriers, but what choice did I have? I would have preferred waiting outside to hearing prejudiced thoughts from black and white alike, but even this drafty, dingy waiting room was better than keeping Shady out in the cold wind when she was sick.

I was glad now that I had asked for a compartment; once I got Shady on board there would be no one to question her right to be there.

As I stood to board the train, I made sure Shady's mittens completely covered her hands and pulled her hat down to hide her hair. Picking her up, I murmured to her to keep her face turned against me. It should be my own business with whom I chose to share my compartment, but I wasn't sure just how far the segregation laws went.

Shady lay her head against me with a sigh as I took off her hat in the privacy and warmth of our compartment. Her thoughts indicated she wasn't feeling well, and as I brushed my hand over her forehead I finally recognized her low fever for what it was.

The medicine was working to suppress her cough, but as our journey progressed she grew increasingly listless and feverish, her breathing sounding heavy and labored. I pressed my cool palms to her temples and decided I would take her to a doctor as soon as we reached St Paul; with my mind-reading, it should be easy enough to avoid Carlisle.

 **Next chapter next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	6. Prejudice

**Chapter Six: Prejudice**

As we neared St Paul, I began listening for Carlisle and Esme's thoughts, unsure whether I hoped or dreaded to hear their familiar tones in my mind. Once I had been familiar enough with Carlisle's thoughts to hear them over a distance of several miles, but now there was nothing. Had I merely lost my feel for his thoughts, or was he really gone?

When the train came to a stop in the station, I wrapped Shady warmly and carried her toward the hospital, still listening for Carlisle's thoughts. It would be hard to avoid him if he was working; perhaps I could wait until I knew he was with a patient and hope he didn't hear my voice or catch the trace of my scent.

My fears were needless; even close enough that I couldn't have failed to hear Carlisle there was no trace of his mind. And mingled with my relief, hurt disappointment panged through me. Perhaps he was merely home with Esme, I reminded myself vaguely, and wondered why I cared.

I drew a deep breath and held it before walking in the emergency entrance of the hospital. Fresh from a diet of human blood, I wasn't sure how long my control would last around bleeding humans.

Fortunately, the waiting area was fairly empty, and the few patients there were either ill or suffering from sprains. The scent of old blood would never be fully expunged from this building, but at least I didn't have to endure it fresh.

"I have a little girl here with a severe respiratory infection," I explained to the nurse at the front desk.

She instantly caught sight of an exposed patch of Shady's skin, and her lip curled. "We don't take coloreds here."

I wanted to growl, but instead forced my most charming smile. "Surely you could make an exception?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied frigidly, though she wasn't entirely unaffected by my vampire allure.

I pulled a handful of bills from my pocket and deftly fanned them before her as I leaned closer. "I can make it well worth your while," I promised in a low voice.

She was tempted; she had to swallow once before she could speak. "Hospital policy," she insisted. "Even if I agreed, you'd never convince any of the doctors to take her."

"I see," I said stiffly, the money disappearing back into my pocket. I had little doubt the doctors would agree to treat Shady if I resorted to other measures of vampire persuasion, but I doubted it would be the best of care.

I wondered again how humans could discriminate based on something as trivial as skin color. Didn't they realize the same blood flowed through all their veins? If I closed my eyes, I couldn't tell a person's skin color based on scent or even taste.

"Perhaps you can tell me if Dr Carlisle Cullen still works here?" I nearly laughed at the irony of it; the fates _were_ driving me back to him. Because I knew he would never refuse to treat Shady based on her skin color, or even because I was the one who brought her to him.

"I'm afraid not; he transferred out several years ago."

I knew then that I _had_ been hoping to hear Carlisle's thoughts…because if he had left, it was proof that he had disowned me and no longer thought of me as his son. Well, if he felt that way, I wouldn't affront him by trying to track him down, assuming I even could.

The receptionist helpfully gave me directions to the colored hospital, but I had heard Carlisle's opinions of those second-class institutions enough times to know I couldn't take Shady there.

No, I decided, I would take her on to her uncle and try my luck bribing a country doctor to treat her.

I bought another bottle of cough syrup and then carried Shady back to the train station, my heart heavy both with worry for her and with losing the last shred of hope I hadn't known I still possessed that Carlisle could ever accept me back again.

 **Next chapter next week! (I just started working at our local grocery store, so I don't know if I'll always be able to post on the same day anymore, but I will definitely still post once a week! Barbie)**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	7. Country Doctor

**Chapter Seven: Country Doctor**

The ride to the town where Shady's uncle lived took a little under an hour. Shady was awake when we arrived, but lay against my chest with half closed eyes, taking absolutely no interest in her surroundings. Her thoughts seemed hazy and muted, I presumed from the fever running through her veins. Once more I silently cursed myself for not recognizing sooner how sick she was. How could I have realized that a child as chipper as Shady had seemed could be becoming seriously ill?

Stepping off the platform, I approached one of the residents of the town. "Excuse me; can you tell me if Shadrach Brooks lives here?"

"Did, till about two years ago," the man replied lazily. "Lost all 'is money in the crash; guess he's livin' as a hobo now."

I glanced down at the child in my arms; so much for uniting Shady with her uncle. I wasn't a tracker, and had absolutely no faith in my ability to find a single unfamiliar human among millions of others across the whole country.

But at the moment, finding Shady's family was secondary. "I see; then can you tell me where your doctor is?"

"Three blocks thataway; office's on the right." He pictured a black man as he spoke, and I knew with a sense of relief that I wouldn't need to bribe this doctor to treat Shady.

"Thank you." Turning, I started in the direction he had indicated.

As I neared, I was relieved to hear the thoughts of a single man from the office; I wouldn't need to worry about my control around fresh blood. The content of his thoughts as he read a medical text assured me that this was indeed the doctor and not a patient awaiting his return.

A bell jangled in the back room as I pushed the door open, and a moment later the doctor stepped into the waiting room. "I'm Dr Ross Evans; what's the problem?"

"Edward…Masen," I introduced quietly, hesitating over the last name so briefly that the human failed to notice. I wasn't worthy to use Carlisle's name, even if he hadn't disowned me as his son. "Shady here has a pretty bad cough; I gave her cough syrup, which seemed to help, but now she's feverish and lethargic."

The doctor nodded. "Bring her on back to the exam room." He looked at me a little oddly. "Don't you want to remove your sunglasses?"

"I have weak eyes," I lied smoothly.

Dr Evans turned to lead the way, accepting my explanation with only a trace of doubt in his thoughts.

I had thought Shady was completely oblivious, but as I attempted to set her on the exam table, she whimpered and tried to cling to me. "Is it all right if I hold her?" I questioned.

"Certainly." He wondered how a young white boy came to be caring for a black child, but dismissed it as something to be asked later.

I sat on the exam table with Shady in my lap, careful not to let my hands brush his. I had never been so close to a human doctor — except the one with a side business in illegal abortions, whose career I had brought to an abrupt end — and found myself tense with the realization that his medical instincts would more quickly pick up on the things that set me off as inhuman.

For the moment, though, all his attention was focused on the sick child in my arms. I watched his thoughts narrowly as he examined her; he seemed competent enough. Not up to Carlisle's level of skill or knowledge, but who could expect that from a human?

He spent some time listening to Shady's lungs, and I heard the diagnosis in his thoughts long before he straightened and pulled the earpieces from his ears with a heavy sigh. "It's pneumonia. We can try hot poultices…" His voice trailed off, and he shook his head. _Fool kid, giving her that cough medicine._

Guilt washed over me as I realized I had done exactly the wrong thing. All the times I had listened to Carlisle's thoughts, and I hadn't known any better than that? I had heard the congestion gathering in her lungs, and it hadn't once occurred to me that she needed to be coughing to get it out?

I struggled to keep my face composed. Dr Evans wasn't overly optimistic about Shady's condition; was I now to have the death of an innocent child on my conscience as well?

 **Next chapter next week!**

 **A/N: Actually, cough syrup calms coughs caused by irritation in the throat, not coughing needed to clear the airway, so while Edward probably didn't help her by giving her the cough medicine, it likely didn't hurt, either. Barbie**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	8. Family History

**Chapter Eight: Family History**

On hearing that Shady and I were newly arrived in town with no place to stay, Dr Evans immediately offered to let us stay in his rooms above the office. He would give Shady his bed, and as he didn't intend to leave her alone, he and I would trade off sleeping on the sofa. I wondered how long I could make my shifts to let him sleep without him suspecting anything…not that I was competent to watch over a sick human, anyway.

"Do you want anything to eat, Edward?" Dr Evans questioned after making Shady as comfortable as possible.

I shook my head. "I ate on the train," I explained briefly. I supposed it would eventually be necessary to eat to keep him from growing suspicious, but I wished to delay the disgusting ordeal as long as possible.

"Well, if you don't mind sitting with her for a few minutes, I'm going to fix myself a sandwich; then you can tell me how you came to be caring for Shady."

"It's simple, really," I said with a shrug as he sat opposite me several minutes later. "I had met her uncle Benny in the city. He knew I was from St Paul, so when he knew he was dying, he asked if I'd look after Shady and see her to her uncle Shadrach here in town." I shook my head. "I took her to the hospital in St Paul; found out they don't treat 'coloreds' there. So I brought her on here, and found out Shadrach's gone."

Dr Evans nodded soberly. "The Depression hit him pretty hard; he lost his farm and wouldn't take what charity we could afford to give him."

"Do you know anything about him?" I questioned. "Benny didn't mention him until the end, and by then he was too sick to do more than ask me to take Shady." It was certainly true that I hadn't heard Benny think of his brother even once in the days I had stalked him.

"Shadrach was the oldest," Dr Evans began slowly, "and Abednego — Benny — was the youngest. The whole family spoiled him, but Mesha especially thought he could do no wrong. He left over ten years ago to try his luck at city life, and Mesha followed not long after." _And took my heart with her…_

He thought about his question for several moments before he dared to ask it. "I assume…since Benny was caring for her daughter…Mesha is…?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "I'm sorry." I regretted the words instantly, wondering if I'd betrayed too much by answering his question before he completed it, but he was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice that I had read them.

After several minutes of silence, Dr Evans sighed. "If you don't mind, Edward, I think I'd like to be alone for a while."

I nodded, getting instantly to my feet. "I think I'll take a look around town; I'll be back in about an hour." I would give him true privacy with his thoughts…and I really needed to hunt again if I was going to be staying in a house with two humans while readjusting to a diet of animal blood.

 **Next chapter next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	9. Edward's Angel

**Chapter Nine: Edward's Angel**

Shady had times when she was lucid, but when she grew delirious only my presence would soothe her as I sang and hummed every lullaby I had ever heard or composed. Shady's peace of mind was paramount; even when Dr Evans was present I didn't care whether he noticed that I could croon to her for hours without losing my voice or growing weary.

But he didn't notice; besides his other patients and concern for Shady's worsening condition, he was dealing with his own tormented memories brought on by Shady's presence. His sleep while I watched Shady was fitful; his dreams so pained that I was tempted to wake him on pretext that Shady needed him. But in the end, I decided he needed whatever sleep he could manage to get.

He came at last into the room, drawn and weary-eyed. "Edward, it's nearly morning; you should have called me."

I shook my head. "I wasn't tired…and there's been no change." Except that my vampire ears could hear her breathing grow even more labored; despite Dr Evans' best efforts, Shady continued to grow worse. I found myself wishing for Carlisle, but knew in my heart that even his skill would make no difference; this little girl was destined to pay for my mistakes with her life.

Dr Evans was silent as he examined Shady, reaching the same conclusion I had — though he failed to put the blame on my shoulders where it belonged. His gaze lingered for a moment on her face, wondering if she was his daughter. He had committed an "indiscretion" with Mesha before she left; had wondered over the years if it had even been part of the cause of her departure.

I inhaled slowly, comparing their scents. Though everyone's scent was unique, close family members often had undertones of each other's scents. And now that I was looking for it, it was so obvious that I wondered how I had missed it before — this man was Shady's father.

I nearly groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. If only I had taken her to a doctor before we ever left the city, I could have delivered her whole and healthy to her _father_. It was bad enough to suffer the consequences of my own sins; why did so many innocents have to suffer for them as well? Even thoughts of the lives I had saved seemed hollow now; hypothetical while Shady and her father were real and solid before me, accusing by their very presence.

"She's calm now, Edward; go get some rest," Dr Evans said quietly, interpreting my posture as exhaustion.

I rose woodenly. "Call me if she gets restless."

He merely nodded, hurt that my presence comforted her where his did not. I found myself wishing I could tell him what I knew; knowing for sure that he was her father might bring him some peace. But I could think of no story to explain how I knew or why I had waited to tell him, and so simply went downstairs to lie on the sofa and pretend to sleep.

 **oOo**

Dr Evans had gone out to tend a badly-injured patient, so I sat alone at Shady's bedside, listening to the painful rasp of her breathing.

Then her eyes slowly opened. She looked toward me, seeing me, yet not fully focusing. "Mr Edward…" Her voice was so faint now that only my vampire abilities let me hear her…I think I would have answered her even if she had merely thought it.

"I'm here, Shady," I told her softly.

"You…you're an angel," she whispered, her vision affected by her illness.

I shook my head. "You're the angel, Shady," I told her softly, gently stroking her forehead. Her fever was down, but I knew better than to hope it was a good sign.

She smiled slightly, her opinion not altered. Then she gasped. "Momma…Mr Edward, look…it's my Momma…"

"I see, Shady," I whispered brokenly, watching in awe. Carlisle had always attributed to delirium stories of angels appearing to dying patients, and I had had no reason to disbelieve him. But now, though I could see nothing with my own eyes, I knew at least some of them were true. No child's mind, however feverish, could have conjured up the vision of pure beauty and light that had come for Shady.

I sat there until Dr Evans' return. I didn't draw the sheet over Shady's body; she looked too peaceful lying there. Part of me insisted that she must be only asleep, however illogical that was.

"Edward? How is she?"

I turned at Dr Evans' voice. "She's gone," I said simply. He had known before I told him, yet refused to believe it.

He sighed deeply as he came to the bed. "I wish I could afford a proper burial for her."

"I have money," I offered quietly.

"I can't take your —"

"It was her uncle's," I lied quickly. "Gambling winnings… Please, let me do this for her."

He nodded without speaking, knowing as well as I did that the money had never been in Abednego Brooks' pocket.

Dr Evans made no more objection when I purchased a tombstone, ordering it inscribed with Shady's full name.

 _Shadirah Brooks_

 _An Angel Among Us_

I returned with the doctor to his house after the funeral, intending to stay only long enough to gather my things. Taking the rest of the money from my jacket, I offered it to Dr Evans. "I'd intended it to bribe a white doctor to treat her," I explained. "Since I didn't have to, you might as well have it." Turning, I walked out before he could answer and left the town and its memories behind me.

 **Next chapter next week!**

 **A/N: I had considered putting a warning in the beginning not to get too attached to Shady, but in the end I decided it would give away too much…**

 **I don't actually believe in angels appearing to dying people (and someone who has died and gone to heaven isn't an angel, anyway)…but then, I don't actually believe in vampires, either, so I guess it doesn't matter! Barbie**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	10. Return of the Prodigal

**Chapter Ten: Return of the Prodigal**

For some weeks I wandered the woods aimlessly, feeding off the forest creatures until my reflection in a pond shone golden-eyed once more. I found myself musing often on the fact that one slip was all it took to turn one as red-eyed as a traditional vampire, but you couldn't erase evidence of a mistake simply by feeding off a deer; only time would fade the red from one's eyes. And the longer one had held to a traditional vampire diet, the longer it took one's eyes to return to gold.

I had no intention of being anything other than a nomad for the rest of my existence. Carlisle had disowned me as his son, and I had accepted that. I would follow his diet out of respect for him, out of reverence for human life, but I wouldn't go crawling back and beg him to accept me again, to love me as he once had. I had violated his principles without shame; he could have no love left for me.

But as I roamed through the woods, I found myself thinking again of Shady, remembering how she had mourned her uncle. Her memories of him hadn't all been fond; he had abused her, neglected her, brought home friends who threatened unconscionable acts — thankfully her uncle hadn't been quite so depraved as to let them follow through. And yet she still loved him.

And if an eight-year-old human child could love so unconditionally, perhaps Carlisle could, too.

Maybe his moving hadn't been a declaration that I was no longer his son. He had been in St Paul for several years before I left, I remembered now; perhaps he had simply needed to move on before people noticed he wasn't aging. Or maybe Esme had slipped and they needed to move to cover her tracks…

My control was perfect; I had never slipped, never killed anyone I hadn't planned to.

I shook my head, sick at myself and the direction of my thoughts. All my kills had been cold-blooded, premeditated murder…and I was thinking about that fact as if it were something to be proud of? Little wonder if Carlisle _had_ disowned me; I deserved far worse, deserved to have him tear me apart and light the fire himself.

But I knew he never would. Carlisle was far too compassionate to resort to violence, no matter how he felt about me; not unless I attacked Esme. I almost wished he would; I would rather suffer death at his hand than face the daily censure of his disappointment in me.

But I would return; see if they had left some clue at the house to enable me to track them down. After all, if Carlisle's thoughts betrayed insincerity when he welcomed me, there was nothing forcing me to stay. Even if he couldn't welcome me as a son again, perhaps he would at least appreciate knowing that I was once more holding myself to his standards.

 **Epilogue next week!**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: This is where you may feel you've missed something if you haven't read my earlier story, "Hobo Trail." So if you have not yet done so, I would suggest going back and reading at least the first and last "untitled" chapters before continuing on with this epilogue, which picks up right where "Hobo Trail" left off. Barbie**

 **Epilogue**

 **Carlisle**

Esme and I both drew a deep breath as we neared the house, not fully believing Edward was back until we tasted his scent in the air.

The door was unlocked, and as I pushed it open, I saw him. He stood stock still at the back of the room, his golden eyes fixed on our entrance.

With a small cry, Esme pushed past me and ran to throw herself on Edward. After a moment his arms came around her, tentatively at first, then with a son's gentle embrace as Esme clung to him, her face buried in his shoulder, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

 _If I didn't know better, I'd be jealous, Edward,_ I tossed at him, my teasing an attempt to cover my own emotion. The next instant, I had crossed the room and had both of them wrapped in my arms. "We missed you, Edward," I whispered.

Edward swallowed. "I…thought…you would have disowned me."

I tightened my grip fiercely. " _Never_ , Edward. You are my son; nothing in heaven or earth can ever change that."

When the first joy of reunion had faded slightly, Edward told us how Shady's love had made him see the error of his thinking and eventually had led him home.

He smiled crookedly. "And then I found your letter."

"Carlisle was sure you would come back," Esme whispered.

Edward said nothing, but got up to put an arm around her shoulders. She reached up to clasp his hand with her own. "Edward…" she said after several moments, "I've missed…hearing you play."

Edward smiled. "Carlisle, help me carry the piano down here."

I instantly got up to follow him to his old room. Though the piano wasn't too heavy for either of us to have managed alone, it was better for the instrument to carry it supported at each end. Esme flitted up behind us to carry down the piano bench.

I could tell as soon as Edward ran his hand over the keys that he had already been playing before Esme and I arrived; they were in perfect tune. Without hesitation, he began a piece that was unfamiliar to me.

"Shady's song?" Esme asked softly.

Edward nodded without speaking.

Esme curled against my side on the sofa as Edward played for us the rest of the night.

 **oOo**

Shortly after Edward's return, we made arrangements to move; I could no longer live publicly in St Paul without raising suspicions about my age. I had obtained a position at another hospital, while Edward had expressed a desire to attend medical school. He had always enjoyed reading medical journals through my mind, but now he felt that learning by "osmosis" hadn't been enough; that if he had studied medicine firsthand, he might have been able to save Shady.

I couldn't argue that she might still be alive had Edward taken her to a doctor sooner, but I saw no reason for him to take the blame on himself; he had done all any human would have done.

And he even felt responsible for her death on a deeper level; felt that if he had never turned vigilante Shady would still be alive today. I had reminded him that Shady's uncle died of alcohol poisoning, not at his hand, and Shady had been ill already; his absence would have changed nothing. Indeed, his presence brought Shady comfort at the end, and who could fault him for that?

But somehow the guilt for all the humans he had killed had coalesced into guilt over the one human he hadn't touched, and he would blame himself for her death for all eternity.

Our family was whole again, but I did not feel it was complete. I wanted Edward to have what I had found in Esme…the unconditional love of a mate. Perhaps she would be able to convince him he was innocent of Shady's blood, as Esme could always help me believe a patient's death hadn't been my fault.

Esme was so perfect for me, it made me reconsider whether I believed in destiny. Somewhere I had to believe Edward also had his perfect match. Perhaps she was even waiting for him in Rochester…

 **The End**

 **A/N: And then Carlisle tries to force destiny by changing Rosalie… By the way, I accidentally changed the dates of Rosalie's and Emmett's changes. I remembered Rosalie's change as being 1935, and by the time I found out that was wrong, I had this story and "Hobo Trail" thought out and couldn't change the dates. But I decided it didn't really matter within two years when they were changed. Barbie**

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Twilight alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. (I also have a chronological list of my stories, so you can see where they fall on my timeline.) Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
